Nová linie Sithu
by DroidsBoys
Summary: Brumbál a Pottrovi skryli dědice rodinu Potter k domu jeho příbuzným. Poté co jeho mladší bratr porazil Lorda Voldemorta. Boužel to byla chyba.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitola 1-zmizení

**31.října / 1981 / 0:00 / 4 Privet Drive**

Před 4 Privet Drive se objevily tři záblesky světla a když ty záblesky zmizely tak se tam objevily tři postavy. První postava měla velký klobouk, dlouhý bílý vous a fialový oblečení, vypadal tak na sto čtyřicet let. Druhý muž byl mladý muž s černýma vlasama, brýlema který ukrývali černé oči, na sobě měl černý kabat, černé kalhoty a černé boty, vypadá asi na dvacet šest let. Třeří byla žena s červenýma vlasy a zelenýma očima, měla na sobě šedou bundu a bílé kalhoty a krásné boty, vypadá asi na dvacet sedm let. V ženině náručí byl modrý balík s dětskou tváří.

„Albusi jste si jistí že tohle je správně. Nemůžeme ho dát magické rodině ?" zeptala se žena.

„Ne Lily, to nejde. V magickém světě ho budou smrtijedi který budou prahnout po pomstě hledat ale v mudlolvské světě ne a navíc se musíme soustředit na vašeho nejmladšího syna který porazil Lorda Voldemorta, ale neboj, až bude mít jedenáct let tak ho získáte spátky" řekl Albus ženě která byla idenfikována jako Lily.

„Ale proč ho máme dát na prah dveří ?" zeptal se ten mladý muž.

„Neboj se Jamesy. Dám na něj kouzlo tepla a bude zabelený do deky" řekl Albus muži který byl identifikoval jako James. „Tak Lily, dej Harryho na prah a jdeme zpátky domu".

Lily příkývla a ona a James jdou ke dveřím do domu 4 Privet Drive a položily Harryho Jamese Pottera, dědice rodiny Potter ke prahům dveři s dopisem uvnitř který to všechno vystvětlí a pak odešli zpátky k Albusovy a všichni zmizely v záblesku světla. Ale ještě před tím než zmizeli tak James řekl: „Jestli se mu něco stane, tak si mě nepřej".

Po několika sekund když zmizeli se na ulici začal materizovat postava. Postava byla modrá a byla přes něj vidět, měla pekelně žluté oči a dlouhé hnědé vlasy. Žena byla první nejsilnější sithá lady, Darth Obcorus. Darth Obcorus přistoupila k Harrymu a zvedla ho do náruče a řekla: „Budeš silný sithský císař můj Sith'ari, ale ne v tom to času". Pak zvedla ruku a začala jí točit dokola až se neotevřela modrá díra a pak do něj Darth Obcorus dala Harry. Když Harry v modré díre zmizela tak se díra zavřela a Darth Obcorus zmizela.

**3664 BBY / 1669 př.n.l. / Dromund kaas / Byt nejoddanějších sithu**

Díra se otevřela a vyplivla Harryho na podlahu obýváku na bytu na Dromunda kaas, když pročel Harry tak se modrá díra zavřela. Po pár sekundách se otevřely dveře do obýváku a do místnosti vešel muž a žena a šli k Harrymu. Muž a žena byli oba ty nejodanější sithové, muž se jmenoval Darth Abracas a žena se jmenovala Darth Avaritia, ale předtím než získali jména Darth, tak se jmenovali Mortus a Andie Cardifer.

„Kdo je to ?"

„Nevím" řekl předtím než si všiml dopisu který rozložil a přečetl. „Jmenuje se Harry Potter a je hodně silný na sílů".

„Co s ním uděláme ?"

„Necháme si ho a vychováme ho jako vlastního, taková citlivost na sílu nesmí být pomartěno" řekl.

„Jak ho pojmenujeme"

„Pojmenujeme ho Harry Cardifer".


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitola 2

**36 383 TYA / 930 ARR / 1945 / Dromund kaas / Císařský palác**

Pod bouří naplněnou oblohou starého Sithského hlavního světa Dromund kaas bylo stejně staré město Kass. V srdci jedné z mnoho džunglí planety odtud vládl Sitshký císař a jeho temná rada přes sto systému roztroušených po neznámých oblastech galaxie. S každým dalším dnem zvědové hlásili objevy nových obyvatelných planet a byli kolonizování a formálně se stali součásti říše, spolu s její obrovskou populací. A i když Sithové se vždy připravovaly na válku proti Republice, žili v novém zlatém věku. Ten, který nebyl vidět od dob samotné Marky Ragnasové . Ten který byl ukončen pošetilými činy bezohledného, ale mocného Naga Sadova.

Byli to jeho činy, které umožnily Republice udeřit do srdce Sithcké moci, a to byli jeho činy, které umožnily Republice zničit celý Sithský druh na konci Velké hyperprostorové války.

Ale teď na tom nezáleželo. Protože se Sithové vzpamatovali z téměř vyhynutí a přežili pod vedením Vitiata. Během prvních staletí jeho vlády došlo k obrovskému pokroku, ale když bylo zjištěno, že to byl on, kdo byl za krutosti spáchaní v Nathenu, byla podniknuta opatření. A nyní nový Sithský císař, nástupce Viviate, vládl ze Sith Sanctum nacházejícího se v císařském citadele a dohlíží na jeho rostoucí říši.

Ve svých komorách seděl Sithský císař a byl ve svých myšlenkách. Před chvíli cítil narušení síly a přesně věděl, co to znamená, brzy se narodí pravý ith'ari. Z jeho myšlenek ho přerušil otevřených dveřích jeho komory a příchod Dartha Oscopose oblečení v klasickým sithském černém háběte a kapucí na hlavě, který šel k jeho trůně a spadl na kolena.

"Můj císaři, mám pro vás zprávu od skautské skupiny, která hledala nové systémy s obyvatelnými planetami".

Oděná postava, Darth Oscopose, hlava sféry expanze říše a diplomacie, byla jednou z císařových oblíbených. Rostla k moci poté, co se její pán zabil při pádu z balkonu Sithském citadely v Kass City během oslav k založení Kass City. Ale on věděl, že ho zabila, ale nic neřekl, pro by měl soudit, když on přesně takhle stejně jako ona stoupal k moci. Od obyčejného občana k členovi temné rady a císaři.

"Tak mluvte Darthe Oscopose".

"Dostala jsem zprávu, že byl nalezen nový hvězdný systém, můj pane. Obyvatelná je jen jedna planeta a její civilizace je poněkud primitivní, nicméně kolem jejich hvězdy obíhají osm velkých planet".

Poprvé po staletí byl císař v šoku. Moc dobře si vzpomněl když se mu zjevila duch síly a řekla mu všechno, kde se narodil nebo proč ho vzala, a taky mu řekla jeho staré jméno Harry Potter. Taky mu řekla, že pochází ze systému, kde kolem hvězdy obíhají osm velkých a pak několik malých, ale jen jedna byla obyvatelná. Řekla, že pochází z planety, kde obyvatelé používají jako magie a oni se nazývali čarodějkami a kouzelníci, Země tu planetu nazvala. Moc podobně mu to znělo, ale potřeboval jistotu.

"Jak tu planetu nazývají".

"Země, můj pane".

A jeho podezření byla správná, konečně byla objevena planeta, kde se narodil.

"Neinvazujte planetu a nezasahujte do životů jeho obyvatel. Věřím, že Země bude, součásti velkého planu a její role v budoucí válce bude rozhodující pro budoucnost říše".

"Dobře, můj pane".

"Pokud už nemáte nějaké další novinky, tak můžeš jít".

Darth Oscopose vstal a uklonil a odešel, mezitím císač pokračoval ve svých myšlenkách.

_"Čas mého návratu se blíží. Čekal jsem dlouho a pár let nemá nic ve srovnání s několi staletí"._


End file.
